


Until You Come Back Home

by iamarebel



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: After the failed surgery, Danny's life is changed forever. Traveling with Leeza to meet with Dr. Mohinder Suresh, the Company gets their hands on him first and takes him captive. There, he meets Sylar. And this is where their story begins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from Taylor Swifts song "I don't wanna live forever" ft. Zayn. Listening to the song, I kinda think it goes well with them. 
> 
> I've been getting into this pairing and I love them!! Thanks to Akaiba on Livejournal I've really fallen in love with them so you guys should go on their livejournal it hasnt been active in awhile but there are still some great fics on there. Its also where I found the prompt for the story 
> 
> here's the link http://sylar-danny.livejournal.com/

Waking up after the surgery, Danny knew he’d never be the same again after everything. He had hope he could actually have some sort of a normal life, but now it wasn’t possible. Now he’ll really go through life without any hope of seeing anything. 

 

But when he opened his eyes, he could see the ceiling of his hospital room as clear as day. Bringing his hands up to his face, he took his hands and fingers, amazed by what he was seeing. Sitting up, he took in the rest of his room. He could very clearly see everything crystal clear as if he’d never been born blind.

 

He tilted his head to side when he heard his parents’ voices coming from down the fall. But that was impossible. They had to be just outside the door for him to hear them. 

 

Suddenly he heard what sounded like car brakes squealing and it caused Danny to cover his ears from it. 

 

“Danny, are you all right?” He opened his eyes and saw his mother standing there, her forehead creased in worry. 

 

“I’m fine. I just got a really bad headache all of a sudden.” 

 

“Well, it’s to be expected after all the excitement you’ve had. Try to get some rest and hopefully we’ll be able head home soon. I’m so glad that you’re ok, sweetheart.” 

 

Danny looked at this mother and was able to see that she had pretty blue eyes and nice blonde hair. 

 

“Mom?”   
  


“Yes, honey?”   
  
“You have pretty blue eyes,” Danny said, watching his mother’s face turned to shock and confusion.

 

“What do you mean, honey?”

 

“I mean, I can see that you have blue eyes and blonde hair, and that your blouse is really nice.” 

 

“Danny, can you see me?” His mother asked. 

 

“I can see everything. As if I wasn’t blind before.” 

 

His mother let out a sob before hugging him tightly and crying into his hair. “Oh, my baby! God, it’s a miracle! I’m gonna find Dr. Perkins and your father and brother and sister.” His mother went out the door, calling for Perkins and the rest of the family. 

 

When Dr. Perkins heard Danny’s mother yelling for them, he thought something had happened with Danny because of the surgery. But it was the opposite. Something of a miracle had happened when the surgery had happened. Somehow, Danny was able to fully see, as if he’d never been blind. 

 

He sat back in his chair after finishing Danny’s eye exam. “From the looks of things, you have perfect 20/20 vision, Danny. Nothing like this has ever happened before. It’s as if the tissue of your eyes just healed themselves.” 

 

“When can I leave?” Danny asked. 

 

“Well since we only wanted you overnight to keep an eye on your surgical wound, you should be ok to be discharged.” With one last smile and a pat on the shoulder, Perkins showed himself out. Danny slowly stood from the bed, careful to keep the back of his gown closed. Turning on the light, he turned to the mirror and looked at his reflection for the first time. 

 

He took in his eyes that matched his mother's and his hair that matched his father's. He touched his freckles  that were on his face. It hadn’t really hit him until right then, but now it was and tears started to gather in his eyes. He started to laugh to himself, a huge smile on his face. A smile he could finally see. 

 

Danny was really glad to have done the surgery.    
  


\------

 

Leeza appeared at his door as he finished packing up his things, another man with her. He’d honestly forgotten about what happened with her at the restaurant, busy with taking in his new world. 

 

“Danny, I have someone who wants to talk to you. This is my cousin, Dr. Mohinder Suresh. He heard about what happened with you and came to talk about what happened. Mohinder, this is my friend, Danny.” 

 

“Hello, Dr. Suresh. It’s nice to meet you.” Danny said, holding out his hand. 

  
“I’m very pleased to meet you, Danny. When I heard about what happened, I knew I had to come meet you myself in person.”

 

“Well, I don’t know. I agree that what happened was a miracle, but I didn’t think it was worth you coming all the way here just for me.”

 

“On the contrary, Danny, with what happened with you in that surgery, I believe something extraordinary has happened to you. I believe you have manifested some sort of ability that allowed for your eyes to heal. I’d like for you to come with me to my work and I can do some tests to figure out the how and what. With your permission of course.” 

 

Danny pursed his lips, looking over at Leeza. “What do you think?” 

 

Leeza took a moment before responding, “I think it’d be good for you, Danny. You find out exactly how this all happened. Mohinder can help the answers.” Despite what he knew what his parents would think, Danny knew he needed to find the answers about how this miracle happened. 

 

He only hoped they wouldn’t put up much of a fight about it.

 

\--------

  
  


So, predictably, his parents were against it. His mother especially. But, as Danny had pointed out numerous times, he was grown adult, even though they still treated him like he was still underage some of the time. Larry was eventually able to get them to agree; he seemed to be the only one that agreed with him about this anyhow. Marie was still unsure about it. 

 

“Promise to call once you’ve landed, all right? I want to know you got there safely,” his mother said, hugging him tightly as Leeza and Mohinder stood at the curb by the car. Danny hugged her back, burying his nose in her shoulder, just taking in her scent; an old habit from before that he couldn’t stop doing. Though, lately, it seemed like it was more potent, like she’d been dousing herself in her perfume. He stepped back and smiled at her. 

 

“I will, Mom, I promise. Now let me say bye to everyone else before I miss my flight.” His mother smiled tightly and let him go. His dad hugged him just as tightly, whispering in his ear that he was proud of him, no matter what happened and that he loved him. Marie hugged him, sobbing in his shirt; it made his head hurt because it sounded so much louder than normal. Larry, oh what would he do without his big brother by his side? The brother that had been by his side through everything

 

Larry, try as he might, was only just able to keep his tears at bay as he hugged his brother, “Don’t be a stranger, now ok? I want to make sure I hear from you and how you’re doing. Mom and dad, too.”

 

Danny laughed lightly, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to call at least every other day. I promise.” 

 

Danny picked up his bag and with one last smile at his family, turned to head to security as he had already checked in at the airline desk.  

 

He didn’t look back once; it was time to look toward the future.

 

\-------------

 

Being up in the air was surreal to Danny. It’s not like he’s ever flown, but now he has a chance to see outside his window and not have Larry describe to him what it looked up all the way up from the ground. The clouds were as beautiful as he thought they would be, as was the sunset he was watched. He fell asleep, head against the window with the image of the sunset in his head. 

 

Danny jolted awake when the plane landed in the JFK airport. Once the plane was stopped, everyone began disembarking. Danny stood up and waited until his seatmates grabbed their things and left before pulling on his jacket and grabbing his carry-on and following the others to the exit, nodding to the stewardess as he passed. 

 

He stopped at baggage claim and waited until his suitcase finally appeared. Grabbing at his head, he winced in pain at the sensory input he was getting from all around him; he really needed to get out of this airport before his head got any worse. 

Finally spotting his suitcase, he quickly grabbed it and headed toward the arrival area where he’d meet with Leeza and go see Mohinder. Scanning the crowd, he easily spotted her and waved, heading over to her. Leeza smiled and waved back. Before everything that happened, her smile would’ve made butterflies in his stomach, but now all he felt towards her was platonic.  

 

“Hey, Danny. Did your flight go all right?” Leeza asked.

  
“Yeah, it went good. Great even. It was the first time I’ve seen the world from so far up, so it was a new experience for me.” 

 

Leeza hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address to take them to. Leeza explained that Mohinder had a lab of his own set up in his apartment, so he’ll easily be able to conduct his tests there; no worrying about scientists trying to come take him away. 

 

It being New York City, the traffic was busy as usual, so they sat there for awhile. Leeza told him that she and her fiance decided to put a hold on getting married, like their parents wanted, so they could really try to get to know each other before they went through this huge commitment.

 

Then, everything happened in an instant. Danny’s door was forced open, as well as Leeza’s, and someone reached in and pulled Danny from the car. The driver looked alarmed, but was stopped from doing anything when the one holding Leeza held a gun at him. Danny cried out for Leeza, but a cloth quickly covered his face and he could smell the chemicals in it. He struggled for a moment before his body went limp in his captor's arms, the last thing he heard was his name being yelled. 

 

\-------------------

 

Danny jerked to awareness. He was in a cell that was lined with concrete and a two way mirror by a door. He slowly stood from the bed (if you could even call it that) and walked over the the window. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, not even a guard or anything. He tried the door, but it was, of course, locked. 

 

“Good afternoon, Daniel.” Danny jumped and spun around. There stood a average looking man, with glasses and in a suit and tie. 

 

“Where am I? Who are you? Where’s my friend?” Danny yelled, getting closer to the window. 

 

“Relax, Daniel. Your friend was taken to her cousin and was told to return home. She’s safe and sound. Where you are is a place that will take better care of you than Dr. Suresh ever could. My name is Noah Bennett. I was part of the team that brought you here.” 

 

“And where is here, exactly?”

 

“You are in a research facility that was built years before you were born to try and understand why people had these abilities and what conditions caused them to manifest. For you, we already gathered it happened because that failed experiment you did to try and see. It touched something in your head and now you can see everything crystal clear. What are your other abilities?” 

 

Danny hesitated before coming to the decision to just go along with answering his questions, “Um..I’ve had enhanced hearing, smell, and my eyesight is like turned all the way up. I can see 15 miles away or so. My touch is also a lot more sensitive. That’s all I’ve come across since I left the hospital.”

 

Noah nodded as he made notes of what Danny said on his notepad before looking back up to Danny, “Don’t worry, Daniel. We’ll get this sorted out.In the mean time, get comfortable. You’re gonna be here a while.” With that, he gave a two-finger salute and walked away. Danny stood in his cell (cuz let’s be honest, that’s what it was) trying not to let his mind wander to dangerous places and sat back down on the bed. 

 

Danny sighed, putting his head in his hands; his mother had been right. 

 

\---------------------

 

Noah didn’t come back until the next day. Danny definitely didn’t like him, especially when he has that stupid smug smile on his face. He led him out of the cell, taking him to the labs. They walked by another window that held another cell. Looking over, Danny locked eyes with a man that had the most beautiful dark eyes. The eyebrows really were a good look on him as well. The man gazed steadily back at him until they were past the window. 

 

Danny blinked rapidly, trying to get his heartbeat under control. The man’s eyes seemed to penetrate into his very being, just by looking at him. Noah stopped to open a door and led Danny though it. There were computers and other machines that were obviously used to do experiments with and suddenly Danny had a bad feeling about all of this. 

 

“Have a seat on the table over there, Daniel. The doctor will be right with you.” Danny sat on the exam table and crossed his ankles, trying to keep his anxiousness to himself. He wasn’t paying attention and didn’t see Noah come up behind him with a needle and jab it into his neck. Noah lowered him onto the table as he went to sleep and then once he made sure he was secured, he made his way out of the lab and went to talk to his most recent guest. 

 

\--------------------

 

Sylar couldn’t believe he let himself be caught. He thought he’d been smarter than to let some guy in a suit get the drop on him. Now he didn’t know when he’d get that cheerleaders power. Damn that guy for getting in his way. Well, hopefully he was dead and out of the way; better that way. 

 

Hearing a door open, he looked and his breath caught when he caught the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. The young man that was with Bennett was just beautiful. No one like that should be locked in a cage. They kept eye contact until they were out of sight and Sylar slumped against the wall of the cell, trying to get his breathing back to normal. No one had ever made him feel like that, not even the girl who had stopped him from killing himself. 

 

Right then, Sylar knew he needed to find that young man. Hearing someone knock on the glass of his cell, he looked up and saw Bennett; smiling to himself, he thought, taking him out would be a piece of cake. 

 

He only hoped he could get to the young man before it was too late. 

  
  



	2. Author Note!!

Hey guys, sorry its been awhile I know. 

I am planning on updating soon, I just hit a snag with the next chapter and had to erase most of what I had cause i didn't like it. I am getting there, I swear. Its just been a busy couple of months and I've been writing on and off for most of it. I have a better idea of where I want to go with this chapter now so bear with me. I should have this chapter out in the next week i hope. 

Same goes for those of you waiting for the update for the most powerful magic of all. That one is also coming along slow, I'm just getting a feel of where the storyline is going now and trying to work it out in my head and put in on the computer. 

I will also try to get back to my damien/merlin fic I have going on, though it has been awhile I may have to rewatch Damien cuz a lot of the scenes will probably be featured in it. 

And my other merlin fic crossover with shadowhunters I will also try to get that one going as well. I'm just glad for all of the support I get from my readers. It really helps keeps me motivated and wanting to keep writing. I had weened off a bit after high school (that's the majority of where I did my writing since I had so much free time and had more of an attention span)

So, please keep encouraging me, have your friends read it, recommend them, and I'll keep doing what I'm doing. 

And I'll admit, the pinto fic was kinda random cuz it came to me when I went to see the movie Life with Ryan Reynolds and Jake Gyllenhaal. specifically the part when the one guy was showing off his newborn baby on he tablet after his wife gave birth. 

Anyway, (got off track there a bit), I am working on it and hopefully you guys will be happy with the outcome

Thanks for everything, 

iamarebel


End file.
